The Cronicles of Laya Keyblade
by Dahliaheartkitty
Summary: Laya Keyblade is not your average teen. She's cursed with an ancient curse and she's part of the Keyblade line. The Keyblades is a family that made the many keyblades for the many worlds. Laya's life has not been too great, and the only thing that has kept her sane is her childhood friend Mylo. One day on her sixteenth birthday, her and Mylo's life will change dramatically...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Faithful Dream

I open my eyes to a horrific sight. I see a young boy who has short, dark brown, messy hair that's tipped and partially soaked in blood. I then look into his dark hazel eyes. Our eyes were locked with an imaginary chain and the words "I love you" broke the chain and I hear a high pitch scream. I then came to realize, I was screaming and I see blood.

I wake up and sat up real quickly and I feel myself almost drenched in a cold sweat. What in the hell was that! I look around trying to figure out where the hell I am. Oh I'm in my room. I twitch my ears trying to hear what's in the next room. I then calmed down when I heard a familiar laugh, I immediately smiled. Thank goodness there's a benefit to this "your curse with cat ears thing," I could hear things better than the average person. I quickly get up and walked over to my closet. I picked out a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I then quickly looked under my bed and around the room for my shoes. I finally found one and the other across the room. I quickly put them on and rushed out of the room. I quietly walked down the hallway and poked my head out of the corner to see the neat living room. I then see my mom, my brother and…Mylo. He had a black shirt on, a pair of jeans and he was smiling, he then looked towards the hallway, oh shoot. I then quickly got out of view and I immediately put my hands to my face. I then felt my cheeks get warm.

"Hi Birthday Girl!" I hear someone say. Oh it's Mylo. I breathed in deeply and I calmed down. I then turned around the corner.

"Hey, and thanks," I said and waved my hand. It's my birthday today, I'm turning sixteen.

"Finally you're up! I've been waiting for almost an hour. I was about to go into your room and drag you out." Mylo said with a smile and I blushed. Dang it. I don't really wear appropriate clothes when I go to bed. Mostly a long t-shirt and some very short shorts, hey I get really hot at night. And to have Mylo drag me out of my bed like that. I didn't even put on shorts last night. No wonder I blushed. I look off to the side to see my brother Tyson in the corner of the couch with his arms crossed. He's taller than Mylo and he has long black hair and purple eyes. He's 25, so he's the adult, wow.

"Mylo stop teasing the poor girl, and happy birthday Laya," my mom butts in. I was about to say thanks when Mylo butts in.

"I know, anyways, shall we get going Laya?" Mylo said and got up off the sofa and walked towards me. I look at him. He's about four inches taller than me, so maybe 6 foot; he has short, dark brown, messy hair and dark hazel eyes. He's also working up a tan; normally he would be a little lighter. He looks so cute! He then grabbed my hand and we were walking towards the door.

"But what about food!" I practically yelled.

"We'll pick some from John's joint. Come on I need to show you something," he said and practically dragged me out of the house.

"Wait!" I said when we walked outside. I then ran inside and went into the weaponry. I quickly grab my bag that amazingly carries lots of stuff. My mom enchanted it or something like that. Let's just say I could put a fridge, a limo and other stuff yet keep its small shape, and it's a hip bag. I quickly put it on, pick up a bow and a quiver full of arrows and I make my way back to Mylo.

On the way I passed a mirror and I look at myself. I have light colored skin and I have black hair with blue tips. I also have cat ears instead of human ears. My right ear is also tipped with blue. No I'm not emo; I was born with blue tips. It's supposed to be this thing about this curse and stuff; I don't like paying attention to it. But I sure do look good with cat ears… their so fluffy.

I then walked back outside and I see Mylo leaning against the door. Once he sees me he stands up straight.

"Your bow?" he said as a question.

"I'm always prepared," I said and we started to laugh and walk down the street. We were talking just random stuff and we eventually made it to this one road. It's Main Street.

"Where are you taking me Mylo?" I asked.

"Somewhere special," he said and smiled. I just sighed and I continued to walk. We then pass by this one tree and I knew there were more to come. I looked up and it seems like the sun is barely rising, wow it's early. I then finally figured out that we are on our way to Square Park. I just continued to walk and look at the pretty scenery. It looks so nice. I then look ahead of us and I see a big fountain and my eyes widened. I look to the side and I see a couple of empty benches. No one's really here. I then see the one that me and Mylo first met almost eight years ago.

"It feels so long doesn't it?" Mylo said in a low voice. He seems serious.

"I know," I said and looked at awe of the very pretty fountain. I then look over to the side and I see lamp posts.

"Hey Laya, there's a reason I wanted to bring you out here," Mylo said as we were walking towards the fountain. We stop right in front of it.

"What is it?" I asked. I then looked up a bit and I see clouds forming, and a lot of them. I then looked at Mylo who grabbed my hand and was somehow only a foot away from my face looking at my eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you something, but I was always afraid of your answer…" he said and smiled very lightly. "And I guess that I'm not afraid to ask anymore…" he said and looked up at him. What is it?

"What is it?" I asked and it became dark all of a sudden.

"I want to tell you that…" he said and there was a very loud crash. We both jumped and look to the side of us. There's a huge heartless. What the hell. There was a tree right underneath him. We quickly took a step back and I opened my back and grabbed my weapon. Mylo reached behind him and grabbed his sword that was strapped to his back. I quickly put my quiver on and grabbed an arrow. I aimed straight at his head. The arrow flew through the air so fast nothing really could catch it. Just as quickly as I released the arrow the heartless raised its hand cached the arrow and snapped it like a toothpick. My eyes widened.

Mylo very quickly runs up to it and jumps. He then swung his sword at a fast speed. The heartless blocked the attacks and shoved Mylo aside like a rag doll. Mylo flew towards the nearest tree in an ear shattering scream.

"Laya Keyblade," the heartless hissed. I aimed my bow at its head again. It caught it and snapped it. I then quickly went for the next arrow and used that too only to have the heartless snap it again. I then became desperate. The heartless was almost 15 yards from me. It then started to walk towards me. It was so massive that it was hard for it to lift its feet. I then began to shoot at it in different areas. All in vain too. I then was up to my last arrow and it's too close. I was about to take a step back.

"Laya," I hear a scream. I then see Mylo get up and he threw his sword at the heartless. It got its arm. The heartless then grabbed me and practically threw me to the side. I flew to the fountain and it felt like my spine was shattering. I coughed up some blood and I tried not to scream. I then see Mylo and his eyes grew wide. His hair was almost drenched in blood, maybe the heartless's or maybe his.

"Puny human…" the heartless said and he was in front of Mylo only like 10 feet now. Mylo looks at me and our eyes were locked. He then looks away and before the heartless strike at him he started to run. He was running towards me! He was only like 15 feet from me before his eyes grew wide. Our eyes locked again. His hair is tipped with blood and a shiver ran down my back. My dream, no it's not happening! I then tried to get up but the pain was too much. My legs buckled and I winced. I then see the heartless behind Mylo and he stabs Mylo. Mylo's eyes grew wide and I felt tears go down my eyes.

"Laya," he said choking blood. Our eyes locked. "I love you," he said and my eyes widened. Tears went down my face faster than normal. I barely whispered the words back to him and he closed his eyes. He then dropped to the floor and I had it. I screamed and I see a flash of light. Then next second I feel something in my hand. I look at it. It looks like a sword, with intricate spirals wrapping the blade. I then look at the end and it looks like a key. Oh my god, It's the Keyblade.

I gripped the sword in my hand and looked back up at the heartless. Rage and pain filling my eyes. I was blinded with tears. I got up not noticing the searing pain in my back. I then ran towards it and jumped. Then heartless tried to struggle but I stabbed it where its heart might have been. Immediately it turned to smoke and I fell to the floor. I then look up to see two hearts leaving its body, the heartless's and Mylo's. For some reason the second heart just disappeared, it didn't follow the first, I didn't pay enough attention, I was focused on Mylo. I then dropped the Keyblade and I ran towards Mylo. Once I got near his body my knees locked and I fell to the floor again. I then moved him and his head was on my lap.

"No, not now, please!" I screamed. "You didn't even had enough time to find out my answer!" I cried out, tears falling down and onto his face. "I love you too, Mylo," I said and I curled up on myself still holding his dead body. Eventually I fell asleep because of the stress and all of the crying. The Keyblade disappeared once I fell asleep.

After a while, I don't know how long I was out I start to hear voices.

"Do we take the boy's body?" someone asks, it sounds like a girl.

"I don't know, what you think Xemmnas?" another dude asks, he seems young. I tried to open my eyes. I see three hooded figures. One takes their hood off. He has long silver hair. He then starts to speak.

"I don't know either, we haven't yet acquired his heart, and what do you think?" Xemmnas asked the girl in the hooded coat. The other dude took off his hood. He has spiky light brown hair and he has light blue eyes. He's probably my age. The last hooded figure takes off her hood and I see black hair with blue tips, I then start to see cat ears. Oh no, she's my mahatila!

"I think we should take the boy, a nobody is still a nobody," she said and the other two people nod their heads. My vision started to blur and then I passed out.

"Laya! Laya!" I hear a familiar voice and I open my eyes. I'm in a white room. Oh wow, I'm looking at the celling. I tried to sit up and I look around me. I see my parents, Tyson, Neal, and my Gramps and Grams. Neal is my weapon's instructor and my uncle; he's my mom's brother.

"You're awake;" Tyson said his eyes looking at me, if they could speak they would probably be saying "I'm sorry".

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"We were thinking that you could answer for us…" Neal spoke up.

"Well I…" I said my memory still fuzzy what really happened? I then hear a barge and then the door swung open.

"Laya, how could you!" I hear a familiar voice. I look to the side to see Millie, Mylo's little sister.

"Millie," I hear her dad say sternly.

"No," Millie said looking at her dad with rage. Her dad then started to look mad; he started to turn into a tomato. "Laya, how could you! Why did you let Mylo die?" Millie said and started to cry. A cold shiver went down my spine, oh no, it wasn't a dream. I wanted to protest but I just tried to calm down, I can't cry now, I'm marked as the head…

"I'll explain what happened…" I said in a soft serious voice. All of them except for Millie were looking at me. I then jump into an explanation about what happened. I didn't tell them about the confessing part, I couldn't tell that aloud. Once I get to the part about me getting a Keyblade mostly all of them burst into a laugh. Neal and my Grams were the only people who didn't laugh. I don't really have a strong connection to my parents I was supposedly their screw up. I had a pretty hard childhood. My grams and Neal was the only two people who saw me the way I am. So I have a stronger connection.

I was starting to get mad. I extended my arm and my Keyblade came in a bright flash that drew their attention. Their faces then went still. I then finished the story and I felt just a few tears fall down my cheeks, I was making such an effort to not cry.

"Well," my Gramps said and he stood up. He has a black and gray striped suit on like he was just pulled out of a business meeting, "The Keyblade has chosen, and with that a lost, but what has happened is done and we can't change it," he said and took a deep breath and smiled directly at me. What is this old cook planning? "Sometimes bad things happen to people who deserved it…" he said and I got mad, with all the shit that I have been through this is the worse!

"Oh shut up! You guys probably don't even know how I felt! You guys don't know what happened back there, you don't know the entire truth! I do! I know how it felt to be worthless not able to get up because of pain and shock. You guys don't know how it felt to have your back up against the fountain and watch him die. You guys probably won't even care if I told you that I loved Mylo. To watch the person you love die right in front of your eyes, you guys don't know how it feels! You guys don't know anything, you always assume! You guys just try to twist lies to your advantage and you know what, I won't let you change the truth. I am tired of your ways and that you have to disrespect me even more because I'm now the head of the family and that I am cursed with the cat ears shit!" I said and everyone except Grams and Neal were at shock. My grandmother was just nodding her head like what I was saying was a good thing; she must feel so proud of me. "Get out all of you! I don't want to talk to you guys, you probably won't listen in the first place," I yelled and they all got up and walked out, except for my Grams and Neal.

"Wow Laya, you were pretty good there…" Neal said and patted my head.

"Yeah but for a change I'm a Keyblade who said the actual truth. Neal I didn't do anything, I just stopped and started. I could have probably done something…" I said and I started to cry. "I knew what was going to happen. I could have picked up my bow and threw it or something but I didn't…" I said and I put my hands up to my face.

"It's ok Laya, I'll make sure they won't disturb you, you deserve this time alone," Grams said and I nodded my head I then hear the both of them leave and the door closed behind them. I then looked around my eyes filled with tears. I then got up and went over to the window. I'm not even that high! I'm actually on the first level. I went over to my bag that was on a chair. I opened it up and I looked inside for a change of clothes. I need to get out of here, I'm better now. This is another good thing about the cat ears curse. I heal faster than the average person. I quickly get changed and I knock the door. My Grams opens the door, I then whisper to her that I'm going back to the house, she told me a way so then I could get out unnoticed. I followed her directions and I ran home. Crying most of the way.

After like a half hour I reach the house. I hear something behind me so I turned around.

"Well, look what we have here," a voice called out. I then looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked and I opened my bag now noticing that I don't have my bow with me.

"I'm just your average friendly neighborhood watch patrol," he said and pulled his hoodie. The dude has red eyes and very spikey red hair.

"Yeah just leave me alone creep, and thanks for helping the community…" I said and turned around.

"Not so fast," the red haired dude said. I hear him snap his fingers and I start to hear a screeching sound. What is this! I suddenly drop to my knees and I tried to cover my ears. A bad thing about this curse, I can hear high pitched frequency sounds. My eyes began to droop and I felt myself drop to the floor. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was really hard. I then feel someone pick me up and I start to see a black portal. I tried to resist. I punched the dude in the chest and he lets me go. I then start to run dizzily towards actually anywhere, I need to get away.

I then hazily see a young wolf try to cross the street. There was a car coming so I ran faster. I jumped and shoved the wolf aside. The car zoomed past us like it didn't notice a thing. I actually respect wolves. One time I ran away from home. I was so hungry. I stumbled across a pack and for a while they let me join them until my brother found me. So I respect them, they technically saved my life and helped me gain a new respect for things.

"Who are you?" I hear someone say. It sounds like a girl. "Down here, I'm the wolf!" I hear again and I see the wolf. Is it talking?

"My name's Laya," I said stuttering a bit.

"My name's Salycia, thanks for saving me," she said and I think she was smiling. She was pretty big for a wolf.

"How come you can talk?" I asked Salycia. She wiggles out of my grasp and I stand up.

"I don't know I was born different. I could actually speak different languages, some animal some human…" Salycia said and looked to the side. "They always called me a freak…" she said and I immediately felt bad for her. She's just like me.

"Your kind a like me," I said and she looked up. "I'm considered a freak also because of these," I said and pointed to my ears and I twitched them. "I'm also sadly the next head of the Keyblade line… So I guess my part was a bit harder… at least you could run away, I tried, but they found me only to make them look good because I'm their daughter, if it wasn't for society I would still be with that pack of wolves that helped me and took me in…" I said my voice softening.

"So you are like me, but with a harsher life…" Salycia said and I nodded my head. "Hey could you come with me for a second? Last night I had a dream and I think it's a vision…" she said and her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Come quick hurry, I need to see if it hasn't happened…" she said and I looked around it's nearly noon. Not a whole day past, hasn't it? Salycia then started to run and I ran after her. She kept on running until we reach a fountain. I didn't even notice that we were entering the park. She stopped and looked around. I stopped also but my eyes widened. I tried to not cry and remember what happened but it's hard to not remember when you could still smell the blood.

"Salycia, what was your vision?" I asked and she looks up at me.

"A heartless, dark weather, lots of blood, and two people, a boy and a girl…" she said and I felt myself slowly go onto my knees. I then started to cry; if only she told us earlier…if only I convinced Mylo to stay home none of this would happen. "Laya what's wrong?" Salycia asked walking towards me. She puts her head on my lap and I hugged her, her fur is so soft. I need something to hold on right now.

"Mylo's dead…" I cried aloud.

"You should sit somewhere…" Salycia said and nibbled my hand. I then got up and walked over to a bench. It's the one where I and Mylo met. This made me even cry more. I then bent over and covered my face with my hands. I laid my elbows on my knees. Salycia just sat next to me. I feel like shit!

"Well, isn't it Laya Keyblade? You're pretty hard to get aren't you?" I hear a familiar voice. I wiped my eyes and I look up. Salycia was right next to me and her mouth was pulled back into a snarl. I then looked ahead of me and I see a hooded figure. He's wearing a black coat like the dude from before. He pulls back his hood and it's the red hair creep that was by my house.

"What are you doing here? What are you some pedophile stalker?" I asked in a hiss.

"No, I'm just here because your boyfriend is freaking out and he won't listen to us so we were hoping you could help us…" he said and my eyes widened wide.

"Who are you, really?" I asked.

"I'm Axel… Got it memorized?" he said and shook his head a bit and smiled.

"Yeah great…" I said and what he said finally clicked in my head. "Wait, I don't have a boyfriend, sorry, Axel, you got the wrong gal," I said in a soft tone. I then looked at the floor. If the heartless didn't show up I would probably have a boyfriend…

"Um… Yeah you do," he said and I looked up at him. "The dude you were crying over just a little while ago?" he said and moved his hands like that was going to help me remember. I quickly got up and yanked my arm to the side and my Keyblade appeared.

"He's dead for your information!" I yelled at him. "I hate it that everyone loves to toy with my emotions!" I yelled and pointed to blade at Axel. He just sighed.

"Why do I do this?" he whispers. "Did your mother ever tell you stories about the boogey man? Or about the nobodies that created the Organization 13?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sadly my mom didn't tell me those night time stories. She told me about the curse that I have, I didn't have a very well childhood like you might have," I spat the words out in anger. I took a couple steps closer to him. He then sighs again.

"But do you know what we are?" he said and then stopped. "Why am I doing this? You don't need to know who or what we are," he said and smiled again. His arms dropped and then two circles with spikes on them appear. They were red and silver. In a flash they burst into flames. "We're going to have some fun Laya, these are my blades, got it memorized? No? Well I'll make you…" Axel said and a circle of fire appeared around us.

"Axel just stop teasing her, all we have to do is take the girl…" another voice speaks and the wall of fire dies down.

"Roxas, why did you have to ruin my fun?" Axel wined. I then turned around and there was a hooded figure there. He pulls back his hood and it's the light haired kid from earlier! I looked to the side and Salycia was on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" I said and stepped back from him. He's a bit too close.

"She's just unconscious, like you in five seconds…" Roxas said and Axel interrupts him.

"Dude I want to do it!" he said and Roxas looks at him.

"Axel you shouldn't underestimate her, just let me do it," Roxas said and then a blade appears in his hand, it's a Keyblade.

"Fine, just hurry up ok?" Axel said and I turned my head around quickly, he was walking over to a bench and he sat down. I then ran backwards really quickly.

"How come you have a Keyblade?" I asked Roxas. His eyes widened and then they narrowed.

"None of your business anyways, our mission was just to get you and your friend," Roxas said and raised the Keyblade. He then ran towards me at a fast speed. I just had enough time to raise mine up and our blades clashed. I was moved back and I jumped away from him. I land on a bench and he was moved back a little. I then ran towards the fountain and he comes up close to me and swings again. I swung and we were in a sword fight. Like those ones in the movies. I then started to get tired and he was about to swing again. I brought up my sword and I blocked the attack. I then pushed the sword back and he stumbles back. I then brought up my leg in a kick. I kicked his chest and he caught it with his hand.

"Why aren't you a tough cookie?" he said and twisted my leg and I spun around in a fancy move. Saves me from my foot breaking. I then quickly kick him in the side and he lets his grip loose and he moves to the side and I then moved backwards in a backflip kicking him again. I back flipped almost two yards. He looks almost tired, so was I. I was standing up breathing hard. It might look like I was having fun or it looks easy but with how hard the clash of the blades were it took up a lot of energy to not get pushed away from it. Luckily I wasn't the only one who thought it was tiring, if only I had my bow. "Wow I actual have a worthy opponent," he said breathing. I was about to run when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Dude Roxas you're getting beaten by a girl!" I hear Axel from behind me. I started to struggle. This dude is taller than me!

"Let me go!" I said and he shakes me.

"Nope, we're going to have to take you little girl…" he said and I bit him, I'm pretty lethal. "Great," he said and lets me go, "You are a cat," he said and I moved away from the both of them.

"Yeah thanks for the compliment!" I said almost in a hiss.

"I told you so," Roxas said and looks at Axel. Axel just narrowed his eyes. Damn it I need to hurry up and think of a plan! I'm almost getting tired. I then stepped back and I was on the edge of the fountain. Maybe I should try the technique out, I haven't done it in a while, and I'm going to be pretty rusty.

"So what are you going to do Laya Keyblade? You're surrounded no way out," Roxas said in a smile.

"Yeah, I am surrounded, but you two don't have a way out," I said in a smile and I dropped my Keyblade. I then carefully raised my arms and I felt the coolness of water all around me. I felt my energy rise up from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers. I then closed my eyes.

"What is she doing?" Axel asked Roxas.

"I don't know, praying?" Roxas said with a hint of sarcasm. I then opened my eyes and their eyes widened.

"Holy shit her eyes are white and her hair is turning even bluer, she's using the water isn't she?" Axel said and I breathed out. I then shoved my arms towards him and a big wave of water went towards them. I then see them get washed away. There was water everywhere. I then felt my energy get drained. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. I think I used a little too much power.

"See she got tired without us having to work," Axel said and Roxas laughed.

"Yeah right, you were just sitting there, she's pretty tough…" Roxas said and I see them in front of me. I tried to stand up but I wobbled a bit. They appeared into my sight and they stopped. "Laya, you should just stop before you pass out, you still have a choice to go willingly," Roxas said and I laughed.

"Yeah like I'll ever do that," I said and I felt a cold chill go up my spine. I picked up my Keyblade and held it out. They started to come closer to me and I freaked out, that should have washed them to Main Street. I then look even farther, there's a force field around the park, even if I ran I couldn't get past without getting zapped.

"Dude Roxas," Axel said making a smile. Roxas just looks up at him and narrows his eyes; they then started to whisper in a very soft tone. Hell I can't hear it from where I am. Salycia was still on the floor so I inched towards her still having eye contact with the other two dudes.

"So where are you going?" I hear a voice from behind me. I spun around too quickly and I felt my legs give out on me. I fell to the floor, but someone caught me. "Whoa stop its fine," I hear the voice again and I feel myself being lifted in someone's arms. My eyes started to droop and I looked up. I see a hoodie and his hood were held back. My eyes were being blurred. Who is he? I then spot dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. It's Mylo. My eyes widened.

"Mylo?" I whispered and he just looked ahead. My eyes began to droop even more it was a really hard effort to just keep them open.

"Dude Mylo, so we fought tooth and nail to get her and all you had to do was just stop her and carry her?" Axel said and Mylo smiled, it's really Mylo!

"Thing is that we got her, let's finish the mission before the heartless comes," Mylo said and he hasn't looked at me yet. I felt myself being moved and then when I breathed out and then my eyes closed and I passed out. Is that really Mylo?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Secrets

I slowly open my eyes and my vision's still blurry. What happened? I then try to sit up and I see a towel fall off of my head. I was about to grab it when I noticed that something had my hand. I look to the side still a little exhausted. I then see someone dressed in a black hoodie. It looks familiar… oh no, Axel and that Roxas kid caught me! But wait now I remember everything! Mylo ends up showing up…

The person shifts a bit and the hood falls off. Short dark brown hair and his eyes are closed but I know what color his eyes are, dark hazel brown… it's Mylo. Tears started to fall down my cheeks really slowly. Is this really him? I then looked back down onto the towel when I noticed what I'm dressed in. I'm in a tank top and really short shorts, maybe a little above my knee. How did I get in this? Mylo moved a bit and his head falls off of the pillow. I somehow instinctively catch him. His head falls onto my lap. Oh my god. I delicately place my hand over his cheek. He's warm… does that mean, I'm so confused. I look around and I can already tell that the tears were blurring my vision.

"Laya?" I hear a drowsy voice call out. I look down and Mylo was starting to smile, like he was waking up from a good dream and then found out that reality at the moment was better. His eyes slowly open and he looks at me for a second. His eyes then widened and then narrows. He lifts his hand and placed it on my cheek. "How come you're crying?" he asked me and I started to cry even more for some reason. I then closed my eyes really painfully and I opened them. It's relly hard trying to keep queit and calm down. Mylo sits up and looks at me. "Laya," he said sternly.

"It's because I watched you die, and I had to deal with so much shit yesterday and whenever I thought of you or looked at you I would just cry again," I said in a slow tone so then I wouldn't continue crying.

"Why would you cry over me?" he asked and I looked at him. He looks confused.

"Because I…" I said and I hear a noise by the door. Mylo jumps off the bed and he puts on his hoodie. The door opens and the Roxas kid from earlier walks in.

"Is she up?" Roxas asked and then looked at me. "Oh I guess she is," he said and started to walk towards us. He glanced at me again and probably noticed the tears, he kind of looked sorry, but at the same time it was like "I really don't want to be in the middle of this". He had another black hoodie in his hand. "Make her dress in this," he said and threw it at Mylo and then walked away.

"Ok Roxas," Mylo said and the door slams. He then takes off his hood and then gives me the black robe thing. "Laya, there's a lot to explain but I need to get you out," Mylo said and looked over to the white door. Actually the whole room is white, I just noticed that.

"But can't you just explain it now?" I asked. I'm so confused!

"Kind of, just put that on," He said and turned around and walked over to the door. He opens it and leaves. I was about to get up but Mylo comes in with a pair of boots. "Here's some boots…" he said and drops them on the floor. I then got off of the bed and stood up; my legs feel like jelly, I started to wobble. Mylo then caught me and helped me up right. He held me up for a second and I regain my balance.

"Thanks, so… what happened yesterday?" I asked. He steped back a bit and I quickly put on the coat, gloves and the boots.

"One thing was that it was your birthday," Mylo said smiling lightly. "Oh you're probably talking about what happened after the heartless. Well, Xemmnas found me and took me back here and I asked him why I was still alive, after what the heartless did and everything. He said that I was a nobody, an empty shell… and for a while I thought I was, until Roxas called back up for a mission. When I went to help him I found you, and it might sound weird but I felt. The feelings that I feel when I'm around you came back. Which was weird because there was another girl in a black hoodie, actually exactly like you but except one thing. When I was hanging around with her it was different…" Mylo said and looked down a bit.

"She's my mahatila," I said and he looks at me.

"I figured," he said and looks at me. He then looked at the door. I then finally remembered Salycia.

"What happened to Salycia?" I asked in a hushed breath. His look changed completely, I did say it out of the blue.

"The young wolf? She's next door," Mylo said and his eyes widened. He then took my hand. "I actually think you should leave this room," he then pulled me and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turns around and looks at me.

"I'm going to bust you out," he said plainly.

"What? Am I like a prisoner or something?" I asked.

"Yes, your mahatila wanted you here so then she could…" Mylo said and there was a knock at the door. It started to open and his eyes widened. I started to see red hair. Mylo was so quick I didn't have enough time to react. He pulled me up really close to him and his lips were really close to mine. Not pressing against mine but if someone walked in it would have the impression. He also had me in his arms so if he let go I would drop to the floor. I just looked at him dizzily, my head's spinning and I just want him to lean just a little closer, press his lips against mine. My eyes then began to droop, maybe because my head's spinning.

"Whoa man, at least warn me before I walk in! I'll leave you two alone and I'm going to wash my eyes out with some water and some soap…" Axel said raising his hands and to block his face maybe from our view. After realizing that we weren't alone, my eyes widened and the drooped again, now that I think about it I feel really tired, almost to the point of passing out, and I feel really calm, yeah great combo... I just hope I don't say anything stupid.

"Um…am I a bit too close to you?" Mylo asked in a soft voice. He then started to smile lightly. I look up into his dark hazel eyes and I started to smile like an idiot.

"Kind of, but I'm ok…" I said softly.

"So…" Mylo said still holding me. I was looking straight into his dark hazel eyes. "This is awkward…" he said and tried to not laugh. I started to smile though.

"Yeah, but still…" I said and I look at him. Wait, how can it be like it was before, Mylo just died right in front of my eyes yesterday! It's like he didn't die in the first place.

"Laya," Mylo said very softly.

"Yes," I said snapping out of my gaze.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to tell you something…" he said and I look at him.

"Yeah," I said. I feel really tired, I don't really care. All I want to do is curl up and fall back asleep.

"What I wanted to tell you for a long while is that I…" Mylo said and he stopped, probably to ponder on what he was about to say. I then sighed really deeply.

"Mylo just say it, I don't care what you would tell me because I want to tell you something also," I said and he looks at me. He then pulls me up and now we're standing straight up.

"I love you," he said and I smiled at him, he then started to blush. My eyes closed for a little bit. We then get closer to each other and I open my eyes to look at him. He seems to be hesitating about something.

"I…" I said and there's a loud scream. What was that, for some reason it sounds like Salycia. A rush of adrenaline ran through me and I became more alert, that for the meantime I'm fully awake.

"It's your wolf friend," Mylo said and took my hand and we started to walk to the door. He opens it and drags me down the hall. He then stops in front of a door. "It's this room," he said and I open the door. In the room there's a girl about my age in a bed with the sheet up to under her eyes. She's the only person here; did Mylo choose the wrong room?

"Salycia?" I asked aloud looking for the young wolf.

"I'm here, don't ask. I woke up like this…" the girl on the bed said and my eyes widened.

"How did this happen?" I asked in total shock. Salycia lowered the blanket. I can tell she had raven black hair and dark skin.

"Well I don't know how to put it but I need to get you two out of here, so could you hurry up? We have to go as soon as posible," Mylo asked and we both look at him.

"But I don't have clothes…" Salycia said and I started to take off my coat, but Mylo was already offering Salycia his. He has a black shirt and jeans, just like yesterday, except his shirt isn't torn, looks new.

"Hurry up," Mylo said and he pulled me out of the room.

"Hey Mylo," I said as we leaned against the door keeping watch for anyone. Once I leaned against the wall my adrenaline rush started to cool down a little bit and I feel as tired as I was earlier, maybe more exhausted.

"Yeah," he said and looks at me.

"How come you were sleeping with me?" I asked and his eyes widened and he started to blush.

"What's wrong about it?" he asked and blushed even more.

"Nothing, it's just a little awkward when you confessed and I haven't yet…" I said and noticed what I said. I just grabbed my arm and tried to look like I wasn't a suspect of a murder. Mylo stops blushing and he looks at me.

"Speaking of that what is your response?" he said and stands up. He then walks in front of me. My eyes widened. He moved so fast it took me a second to notice what he did. "What is it?" he asked and my cheeks started to feel really warm. I was leaning against the door more and Mylo had his hands on each side of my head. They were only a few centimeters away from my face. He was leaning closer to me and I swear, in the back of my head there's a little voice saying, "kiss him already dumb butt". Weirdly enough I was leaning a little bit towards him too.

"I…I…" I said and I hear a door knob turn. My eyes widen and I feel the door disappear and I fall to the floor. Mylo followed suit and he lands on me. He was a bit too close and my eyes widened and I bet my whole face is red. Mylo's dark hazel eyes were really wide. His lips were against mine! Mylo places his hands on the floor and pushes himself off of me. He's maybe a foot away from my face, the way he is now reminds me of when he does push-ups. I then narrowed my eyes and he starts to look scared. When did I say he could leave...

"Sorry," he said softly and was about to stand up when I grabbed the top front of his shirt and pulled him down. Our lips met again and I closed my eyes. I didn't think about where I was or who else was in the room.

"Whoa Laya, you naughty kitty, rawr…" I hear Salycia say right next to us. I open my eyes and they widened. Mylo quickly pulls away and he stands up and his face is beat red.

"I think I heard something in the hallway I'll go check it out," Mylo said his face still beat red. I then sat up and I looked around, what just happened? I look over to Mylo whos walking back into the hallway and I swear I saw him stumble a bit. Oh yeah, Salycia. I look up at her and she looks like she was about to laugh.

"Wow, very charming…" Salycia said and started to laugh.

"Salycia," I said and I narrow my eyes at her. I then held up a hand and she helped me out.

"Not my fault, you're the one who demanded more," she said with a cocky smirk. My cheeks then started to blush.

"Shut up," I said and went to the door. Salycia then started to walk after me.

"Oh wait a sec I think I saw something in here, let me go get it," Salycia said and went back into the room. I nodded and walked out into the hallway. Mylo was sitting on the floor and he had his back against the wall. His eyes were really big, like he saw a ghost.

"Why did you do that?" Mylo asked in a low tone. I then stopped and looked at him. I then walked up to him and sat right next to him.

"Well I was going to tell you something but the door interrupted me," I said and he looks at me, his eyes were still wide and his face was still red, maybe from earlier.

"What was it?" Mylo asked and I looked at the opposite wall. I rolled my eyes a bit, I can't believe he just asked me that. I smiled really lightly, we are pretty dense. I'm saying "we" as in both me and Mylo, hey at least I'm admitting it.

"So what? The kiss wasn't enough evidence for you?" I asked and I smiled. "Mylo, I love you too…" I then get cut off.

"Mylo!" I hear from down the hall. Salycia walks out with this bag and she's looking at the same direction as we are also. I look closer and Roxas was walking towards us. "How come you can remember?" Roxas said and started to run. Salycia turns and ran towards us. She then hands me the bag, it's my bag! Roxas was still running towards us and Mylo then stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. The adrenaline pulsed through my veins again and I was alert again, maybe more than before.

"Run," he whispers aloud and both I and Salycia nodded. We then followed him. We keep running down the hall with Roxas just behind us. We continued to run until Mylo stops in front of us. There was a large door in front of us. He then took a step back and flung himself at it. The doors open to really bright sunlight. He grabs a hold of my hand to tell me to continue running again and we run outside. There's a fountain and a few trees. That's all I could see in sight. Roxas is too fast. I turn my head around and I could see him running faster and the Keyblade was in his hand. I let go of Mylo's hand and I call out mine. Roxas was about to hit Salycia and I blocked the attack with my blade. Dang he's as strong as he was earlier! Roxas must be pissed.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Mylo asked from behind me. "Just stop and let me explain, well not really because I don't understand either…" Mylo said and I looked at Roxas he looks angry.

"No, how come you're the only one who can remember your last life?" Roxas asked out of anger. "I've wanted to know for so long, ever since Xemmnas found me. When did you remember? How come you remember her?" Roxas said and I pushed my Keyblade and he jumps back away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you remember don't you?" Mylo asked and walks up to us.

"No dumb ass, if I did then I wouldn't be here…" Roxas said, "I actually don't know where I would be…"

"I really don't know or understand what you're talking about…" Mylo said and a voice interrupts him.

"I know the truth behind all this mess," a voice calls out. I look around and in one of the trees a boy jumps down. He also has a black jacket on.

"Who are you?" both Mylo and Roxas asks.

"You don't need to know my name, Roxas sorry I don't know your back story but I do know about yours," the boy said and pulls back his hood. The boy has long silver hair, it ends at his shoulders and he has a black blindfold over his eyes.

"So what is it?" Roxas said and I look at him and the other kid.

"You," he said and pointed directly at me. "Are you Laya Keyblade?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," I said trying to sound serious, who is this kid?

"You're the reason why," the silver kid said.

"What reason?" Mylo asked before I could, Salycia was being a bit too quiet.

"Laya, you hold half of Mylo's heart," the silver kid said and my eyes grew wide.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked and I look around. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"That's impossible; Mylo's a nobody, just like me…" Roxas said and the silver haired kid shakes his head.

"Mylo is special, half of his heart went into Laya and the other half stayed in his body. Xemmnas is a fool to say he was a nobody…" the kid said and I immediately remembered the dream about Roxas, this dude named Xemmnas and my mahatila.

"No, that part of the story your wrong. After Mylo got stabbed and everything my mahatila said to take him because a…" I said and Roxas cuts me off.

"A nobody is still a nobody…" Roxas said and his eyes narrowed in anger. "So basically half his heart is still in him, how is that possible?" Roxas said at the silver haired kid. So that probably explains why he could feel around me... So could his feelings for me... Is it all a lie, just a misunderstanding? I then then felt my mood lower a bit. Maybe...

"That I don't know, that's still a mystery to me, but I think I know someone who would know," the silver haired kid said and my eyes widened.

"Who is this 'person'?" I asked quoting in the air.

"I'll open a portal to his world," the silver haired kid said and touched the tree.

"Who is this person?" Salycia finally said. Wow she can be quiet at times.

"His name is Yen Sid," the silver kid said. Then there was a gap opening in the tree, I jumped in shock, the kid then turns and faces the portal.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked the silver haired kid. The kid sighs and turns around.

"My name is… Riku," Riku said.

"Riku, do you think Yen Sid would know anything about me?" Roxas asked.

"No, but I know someone else…" Riku said and there was a yell.

"Roxas," the voice said again, it sounds like a girl. I then turned to see a girl running out from the building; she had black hair and dark colored eyes.

"Xion?" Roxas said and turned around.

"You three better hurry," Riku said and he gestured to the portal. I took a look at the tree and I nodded my head slowly. They did also and Mylo grabbed my hand and the three of us ran in with Riku. I guess it's easy going through a portal? I then see an end to the darkness around me and I was pulled out by Mylo. I then see a few trees and a huge tower that reminds me of a huge wand. I then felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell to the floor. There were different voices around me but there was only one that muffled the rest out.

"Kill them…" I hear my own voice say. I then clutched my head because my head started to feel like it was about to split open. "Kill them," the voice said in a yell. I tried to not to listen but my eyes started to droop and I finally heard someone before I blacked out. That was Mylo yelling my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The First Change

I open my eyes and I find myself in a white room. Suddenly, black spiral scroll work surrounded the walls of the room. I jumped in shock and I see a black oval thing appear. It's a portal. I look through it and it seems more like a tv screen than an actual portal. I peer into it and an image appears. It has me, Mylo, Salycia, and that kid Riku. I was on the floor and Mylo was holding me in his arms and he looks like he's screaming something.

"Laya, please wake up, come on!" He said and I look at the tips of my hair, very slowly they started to turn red. What?! "Laya!" Mylo kept yelling. Salycia was a little ways from me and she was holding her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Mylo, stand back something terrible is going to happen," Riku said looking a bit scared. Mylo looks back up to him and he looks scared.

"She's going to die?" Mylo asked sharply and looked up at Riku, Mylo looks like he hasn't notice the whole, hair color changing stuff. Riku shakes his head really slowly. He had locked eyes on my hair. The tips are not blue anymore, they're red, like blood. My eyes start to slowly open and instead of light sapphire blue eyes, they were tainted with a dark red color, like blood. Wow, what am I now? Bloody Mary? "Mylo step back!" Mylo looks down and his eyes widened. My eyes widened also and I rolled over to the side. I quickly stand up and backflip a few feet. I then crouched in a squat like position. Mylo's eyes were big. I then flung my arm to the side and my keyblade appears. I then began to balance it on my knees.

"Laya what are you doing?" Mylo asked aloud. I looked at him and Riku was getting closer to me inch by inch. Mylo then takes a closer look at me, I look like I'm angry about something. "Xyla, it's you...what are you doing in Laya's body?" Mylo said in a low tone that reminds me of a growl.

"Well it took you a long time to figure it out," I said and my voice seems different, a little darker.

"Why are you in her body..." Mylo said again getting madder.

"So what? No hello?" I said taunting him. I then look towards Riku. "Why, if it isn't Riku, so what does the old fart have you doing now?" I said looking at Riku.

"How do you know my name?" Riku asked and although I can't see his eyes they're probably glaring at her.

"Riku, it's not like I was born yesterday, technically I am physically, but soul wise no. I have been to many places, learned tons of information, so I do know everything..." I said and looked at the three of them, I then let my keyblade balance my knee and I raised my hands, "I know all..." I added to sound like a joke, I then grabbed my keyblade and held a firm grip on it...

"Xyla, why are you in her body?" Mylo asked in another growl, dang he's pissed.

"We'll I am her mahatila..." I said and Mylo's eyes widened. "What you forgot that your girlfriend's a Keyblade, you know how her family is..." she said and her voice drifted to a stop. I think she has all of my memories till yesterday, but still her conscious. I think she's remembering something bad, maybe the time where I almost got whipped by my grandfather, that's when I ran away and they caught me.

"You still haven't answered my question Xyla," Mylo said and brought his hand up and towards his back and then stopped. I think he noticed that he doesn't have a sword.

"Fine! Jesus man, you're pretty demanding, I just hope you won't bite off more that you can chew..." Xyla said and looks at all of us. This is getting really complicated, Xyla being in my body and all, so hard to differentiate the two of us so I'm going to treat her like she wasn't in my body, anyways. When she looks over to Salycia she stopped, she then started to look at each and every detail of her. Her boots, the coat, her dark skin, her raven black hair, she inspected everything about Salycia. "Why if it isn't Salycia Brightheart, how's your older brother?" Xyla said and I gasped. How does she know Salycia's name?

"How do you know my name?" Salycia said her eyes really big.

"Well, I know all, I've seen it all, so it's a gift..." Xyla said and Salycia looked at her and her eyes were glaring threatening words. "Like I said how's your older brother?" Xyla said and looked at her and then the rest of the group. "So what, now that I answered one of your questions you can't answer mine.

"Fine, he's dead for your information..." Salycia said and looked to the side.

"I know, I saw him get murdered, what was your brother's name? James right, yeah I'm right. He was blabbing about a younger sister to go and protect and at first it was a drunk looking for some money, then It went violent. So violent that the drunk took out a knife and slit his throat. He stood there watching as his blood splattered the alleyway and saw the life run out in his eyes," she said and Salycia's eyes widened and her face went white, that's actually scary since she has darker skin. "But why am I telling you this, you were there weren't you, you two were out for a walk to the park when the man jumped out. Your brother told you to run but you only ran out of sight and watched to see what was going to happen..." she said and get's cut off.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Salycia screamed and tears started to go down her face and she held her head and sank to the floor sobbing.

"You watched your brother die in front of your eyes and you didn't do anything to stop it. You even got blood splattered on you. You watched him scream and choke and gasp for air as his life came to an end!" Xyla said menacingly. I think Xlya's gone overboard.

"Xyla, just stop torturing her, just leave her alone..." Mylo said and Xyla look back at him sharply.

"Why, I'm having a good time, it's been awhile since I've been in a human...or in this case part human body..." Her eyes then widened and then she narrowed her eyes.

"Part human?" Mylo asked and even though Riku has that blindfold I know by the way he moved that he's seems guilty about something.

"Yeah she's half human, half demon..." Xyla said and looked at everyone. Salycia looked up with red puffy eyes, maybe from the crying. "What you guys didn't know that? Yeah she's part demon," Xyla said, everyone was wide-eyed, except Riku. Wait, what the hell! I'm half demon, no I can't be...I'm probably the most...nah I wasn't all that good popularity wise at school. I was nice though, how can I be a demon. Demons are gruesome and dark and all they think about is killing and drinking the blood of their victims. Wait I think those are vampires but its close enough, I know they both look so similar, I know because I've fought a couple before this whole Keyblade situation.

"What the hell do you mean?" Mylo asked.

"Well if you want that information you're going to have to fight for it," Xyla said and looked at Mylo.

"I'm not going to fight you, your just going to tell us about the 'half demon' thing..." Mylo said in a dark voice. Wow, he must be beyond mad. I've seen him mad but not like this.

"Nope, I want to have some fun, stretch my legs for a change, hell I've been a spirit for like what? 500 years? So yeah just do this," Xyla said and extended the keyblade pointing the tip towards Mylo, probably begging for a fight.

"Fine, but thing is I don't have a weapon so yeah this fighting thing won't work..." Mylo said and shrugged his shoulder like it wasn't a big deal and they should talk for a little while instead of fighting.

"Fine, I'll tell you. She's part demon because..." She said and there was a loud noise and her eyes went wide. I then felt my eyes wide as I felt a sharp pain go down my spine like a lightning bolt. I guess that Xyla felt it because her eyes drooped like she was going to pass out. Scary thing is that I feel like I'm going to pass out too, this is creepy. Maybe we're connected for some weird reason. I then feel my eyes droop more and more and I fell to the floor. Xyla did also and I start to see the portal blink out and it disappeared. I then felt my eyes close and I see darkness and I pass out.

I wake up really slowly and I could still feel this funny feeling. Like a weird numbness when you wake up from some anesthetic medicine. I then noticed that my eyes were still closed so I opened them. My vision was really blurry and it started to clear up only a little bit though. I gently sit up and I noticed that I was on a bed and again a towel fell off my head. I didn't pay that much attention to it but to where I am. I look at my surroundings, there's not that many light in the room, fairly dark, so all I really see are shadows. Light on the eyes but I sense something. I then rested my hand to my lap and I noticed the towel. It's pretty warm. I then raised my hand to my forehead, it's pretty warm, shoot I probably got a fever.

"You awake?" I hear a voice call out. To my ears the voice echoes off the walls and I couldn't pinpoint the voice. I look around frantically hoping my eyes would adjust to the dark. I know that they'll adjust really quickly, because of the cat ears curse I those cool abilities like a cat, including my sight balance and stuff like that, hey I think they're cool. Suddenly I felt a rush of energy go through my body. I know it was bad for my condition at the moment, it'll just make my fever worse. I then remember the situation I'm in so I asked a question to the mysterious man.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud hoping that when he answers I can pinpoint his position.

"Well, young lady, the question that should be asked is, who are you?" the person spoke. My eyesight finally cleared and I can differentiate the shadows. I see a silhouette of a man with a weird hat and robe right in front of me.

"Sorry for my lack of proper etiquette, my name is Laya Keyblade, born and raised in a family suffocated with lies," I said sarcastically, and sadly it's the truth so I really can't say it was sarcasm. I bowed my head a bit just to give the statement some meaning and when I brought my head up I could tell that the man took a step closer to the bed.

"Thank-you, this generation should be more respectful to the elderly. My name is Yen Sid," Yen Sid said and bowed his head in partial respect. Wait...is this the Yen Sid? Oh my god!

"Wait, you're the Yen Sid. Probably the most powerful magician to ever live?" I asked out of shock.

"Why yes, you do seem to know a lot about the magical world..." he said and looks over to me.

"Yes, thank you, I also know a couple of spells and stuff but not everything. It would be cool if I was properly trained but because of the cat ears thing I really didn't have a chance to learn as much as my older brother. Everyone thought that he would be the next head so no one never thought on teaching me. Except for my grandmother and my uncle they helped me but still..." I blabbed on and then it clicked, about what happened earlier today... "Hey have you seen three people, two dudes and a girl, umm...Mylo, Salycia and this Riku dude?" I asked. I then noticed his blue and purple star robes and hat, so cool! He then nodded his head. "Do you know where I could find them?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, just follow me," he said and I see a door open and he was gone. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and slid down to the floor gently. I then felt flat carpet under my toes. You really can't feel that much plush, the carpet's a lot like the ones in an office building.

I then started to walk towards the door. I pass the threshold and I see light. My eyes quickly adjusted and I notice I'm in a hallway. I walk forward trying to find Yen Sid. Where did he go, it's like he disappeared into thin air. I then continue to walk forward and I began to see a familiar figure, tall, short dark brown hair and he's wearing his normal outfit, a black tee and a pair of jeans. He was leaning against a star cutout window, he seems lost in thought. I carefully walk over to him and lean against the window too. I can tell that I've grown maybe an inch or two, and he's still taller. I then look over to him and he seems to not notice me yet. He must be lost in a labyrinth of thoughts, that happens sometimes.

"Hey Mylo," I simply said and he flinches. He quickly looks over to me with wide dark hazel eyes. He took a good look at me and he seemed to blush. We both had locked eyes.

"Oh it's you Laya...you startled me," he said still keeping the eye contact. "Before you were so identical to a ninja, but then you didn't have a convincing outfit. Now you do..." he said. What? I took a step back and took a look at myself. Starting from the bottom; I'm wearing black kneehigh yoga socks on, a pair of black mid-thigh long shorts on, a black turtleneck that kind of reminds me of a vest because of the lack of sleeves. I also have black snug fingerless gloves that end near my elbow, and a simple engraved silver armband on my right upper arm. I then noticed that my gold earing were replaced by small silver ones. Damn I must look like a ninja, but without the mask and swords.

"I do don't I?"I said and he squinted at me. He then reaches out towards my neck, he grabs a mask that I hadn't noticed before and he helped bring it up to my mouth. Wow, it is a mask! I'm so tired no wonder I didn't notice it earlier, but it is a cool mask. It has really long ties that I could tell goes down my back. He then grabs something from by back and pulls it over my head. He then steps back and looks at me.

"Now you look like a ninja," he said and I was looking at myself some more. So the turtleneck has a hoodie too. I grabbed my hair that was over my shoulders and down my chest.

"This is so cool!" I said with my eyes wide.

"Your welcome," Mylo said and paused for a second. "I suggested the idea for the outfit, they're still working on mine," he said and I reached out and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said and then all of what he said clicked. "Who's they?" I asked.

"A triad of fairies that work for Yen Sid," Mylo said and I pulled the hood back and my mask down.

"Oh, so where's Salycia and Riku?" I asked.

"Well for the past two days Salycia's been working on her magic, yeah she knows magic, and Riku left a long while ago, something about having to go and get an idiot..." he said and I cut him off.

"Two days?" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah you've been asleep for awhile," he said and my eyes looked to outside and then back at him.

"Oh..." I said and put my hand against the little ledge and leaned against it. "So... what should we do, I don't know where I am or how to get around..." I said and he takes my other hand.

"Then come on, I'll show you," he said and his hand feels warm, like really warm. He then began to pull me away from the window and down the hallway. I just followed him letting him hold my hand. For some reason it feels right. I feel a little tired still but I didn't mind that.

"Hey Mylo..." I said for no reason that it kinda scared me. We stopped and he looks at me.

"Yeah," he said giving me his complete attention.

"So what are we?" I asked. He then looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like yesterday, wait, no two days ago, anyways, after almost eight years, we both confessed our feelings and today we're acting like nothing ever happened," I said and then I got a real itchy feeling to walk on the front padding of my feet, like those werewolves on tv.

"Well..." he said. I then stared at him. Mylo then started to look scared.

"Well what?" I said.

"I don't know, ok!" he said in defense. "I've spent almost my whole life chasing you and to have you in my grasp... I don't know," he said and looks to the side, "I really don't want a relationship based on a tragic event, for this instance, me dying," he said and I looked at him for a second. "And I really like you and I really want a we but, I don't know..." he said and looks at me with eyes that said that tears were threatening his hazel eyes.

"Mylo..." I said and took a deep breath. "You are so dense, aren't you?" I said and he looks at me confused. "Do you want to know my opinion?" I asked with a hint of exhaustion. I really didn't give him enough time to answer before I started again. "I think you are the densest person here, how could you not notice my feelings. How could I not notice yours!" I said getting mad. "If I knew your feelings a long time ago there would have been something between us!" I said. I then calmed down real quick. "Basically what I'm trying to say is, do you love me?" I said and look at him. He looks really surprised.

"Laya," he said and I raised my hand to stop him. "Laya, I'm going to admit it, I am really dense and stupid and..." he said and drifted off into thought. I closed my eyes holding back my tears. I feel as if my whole world was crashing down under armageddon's feet for no reason. "Laya," Mylo said with a caring voice, so different from just a second ago. I open my eyes and took a real quick look before I acted. He looks perfectly normal and we were standing right next to the window again. I didn't give it that much thought. I then flipped around and started to run away from him. Tears threatened my eyes to let them go but I wouldn't let them.

"Don't break down," I mumbled to myself aloud. I didn't know where I was going but I knew one thing, thoughts of my family flooded through my head. The only thing that probably kept me sane and not suicidal was Mylo, he was my first and so far, my only friend. I've practically chased after him hoping for a chance, and to have the perfect moment at the fountain and to have it ripped from me like duct tape over my mouth. Tears started to cloud my vision and I closed them to try and dry them. When I opened them I ran head on with someone else. The other person seemed to be running also and because of the impact we both fell to the floor. I blinked and looked up. I see a kid in a black, red and yellow outfit staring at me with striking light blue eyes. He has spiky dark golden brown hair, Roxas?

"Roxas?" I asked and the other kid looks at me weird.

"Who's Roxas?" the kid said still on the floor staring at me. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. The kid then started to scratch his head and a huge smile flashes across his face. "My name's Sora," he said and the tears started to cloud my vision. He then looks over to me with a partially serious face, "You ok?" He asked and I quickly shook my head before I rolled onto my shoulders and launched myself into the air with a backflip. I turned around and ran the other way. I'm so freaking confused, I ran some more and I raised my hand to dry most of my tears. Nothing seems right and my mind is in a labyrinth size haze. I feel really dizzy.

After a minute or so of blurred vision I see a shape in front of me. My first instinct was to turn the other way and run. My mind was sluggish so I didn't turn fast enough.

"Laya, stop," I hear a voice say, it's Mylo. I tried to stop him but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him, I started to fight back. I then started to cry, a lot, and I felt my knees hurt and I felt myself slide down to the floor. Mylo probably sat on the floor right next to me because he was trying to make me stop. I continued to fight and break free from his grasp. "Laya, stop!" Mylo said and wrapped his arm around me. For some reason it calmed me down a bit to stop fighting back. I placed my head on his chest and started to cry.

"No, it's not fair," I said and tried to calm down, but my tears kept going down.

"What's not fair?" Mylo asked and I wrapped my arms around him. "Laya, after we talked about your new outfit you started crying for no reason, you then turned away and ran..." Mylo said and started to brush my hair with his free hand. "You ok?" Mylo said and I pulled a little away to look up at him.

"But, didn't you say that you love me and yet you don't want to be with me because of it?" I sniffled. What the hell is going on! Mylo then looks at me weird. He then places his hand against my forehead, his hand is so warm. He then started to look scared.

"Laya, you have a fever! You pushed yourself too much!" he said and my head started to spin. Before I knew it I was in the air and in someone's arms. I really didn't have that much control of my senses at the moment. I kinda feel like a doll.

"What?" I asked after what he said finally clicked. "I have a fever?" I asked and I looked up at Mylo. He was looking down at me and he looks a bit goofy, I think my eyesights going. My eyes started to droop. Mylo then started to look worried and before I knew it he was running, was he walking just a little earlier? "Mylo am I hallucinating?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not right now I hope..." he said.

"So is he really here?" I asked, my eyes drooping some more.

"Who?" Mylo asked and stopped. We were in front of a partially opened door. He uses his foot to swing it open. Lights were then turned on and I noticed this is the room I woke up in. Mylo then lays me down on the bed gently and he grabs the towel and turns around and I hear a faucet turn on. My eyes droop some more and I almost closed them until Mylo places a cool towel on my forehead. I look to the side and I noticed that he was sitting on a stool. "Who were you talking about?" Mylo asked.

"Roxas," I breathed out in exhaustion and my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

He sat there patiently as she fell asleep. Doubt was clouding his thoughts. All he could really think was that he couldn't do anything for her. She's the one changing, not him. Mylo sat there for a good ten minutes of silence. After a while of deep thoughts he barely noticed that Laya's hands were in his. He knew he blushed at the realization but he couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgement. Laya's the new head of the Keyblade Clan, there's not really that much room for him. He knew her parent's wouldn't let them. But then again, they're in a totally different world, and sadly he knew the dark secrets that would come to their world, a world full of heartless looking for the key.

The key. Those words burned a scar in his mind, so badly that he thought he would choke on the words. He then pondered on the thought of why he didn't tell Xemnas what the key was. No, it wasn't a thing or a place. It was a person. Mylo gritted his teeth when he thought of the key. Why did it have to be like this? Is it karma saying that they couldn't be happy, even for just one moment. Why did it have to be her? While her world is in peril and became a living hell for everyone still alive, she's over here asleep on a bed. Mylo looks at her and clenched his teeth.

He knew that she didn't like her family that much, but if she knew that she was going to be the cause of their possible deaths he was worried on how she'll react to that. Would she laugh? Or would she, in the first time in her life, cry for them. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the burden on telling her that she's the key. He couldn't do it... it'll probably make her suffer. He pulled his hand away gently and Laya moved a bit. She then settled down and he calmed down. Before he left the room he checked her fever. It was better so he left the room.

He walked down the hallway towards Yen Sid's office. He slams the door open and see that Yen Sid wasn't alone. He looks to the side to see a white duck in a weird outfit, a dog looking thing in a green outfit and... Roxas.

"Roxas," Mylo gritted his teeth. Roxas turns around and he seems different. He still has the heart piercing light blue eyes but something about him seems different.

"What is it with everyone mistaking me for this Roxas dude!" Roxas, or so he proclaims, not-Roxas said and threw up his arms in anger. He then settled down he holds out a hand towards Mylo. "Hi my name's Sora," he said with a cheesy smile. Mylo held out his hand and shook Sora's.

Mylo seemed a bit confused, here stands Roxas, but he calls himself Sora, then again his attitude changed. In the few hours that Mylo met Roxas he found out that Roxas is heartless, thinks more of himself than others, a hard-headed know-it-all. Yet the person right in front of him is probably the total opposite. This confused Mylo to no avail.

"Why Mylo, you're here!" Yen Sid said from the end of the table. "I see you already met Sora, these two here are Donald, and Goofy," be said pointing to the duck then to the dog.

"Hey," they both said, Donald glaring at Mylo. Goofy just looks, goofy.

"Hi," Mylo said quietly. Donald then widens his eyes.

"Whoa it spoke!" he said angering Mylo. Mylo then narrowed his eyes at him. He then looks as if he were going to jump.

"Well, um...Hey Yen Sid!" Sora said trying to change their attention to Yen Sid. "So why did you inaccurately called us over here?" Sora asked Yen Sid, acting a bit serious.

"Well this is on a matter of 'other worldly problems"," Yen Sid said quoting in the air. Mylo then felt his eyes widen. Yen Sid looked over to Mylo and nodded. "It is what you are thinking Mylo, it's about Laya..." Yen Sid said and the three other people in the room looked confused.

"Who's Laya?" the other three people in the room said.

"Laya Keyblade, I presume the name gives you a picture," Yen Sid said, they still looked confused, "Laya Keyblade is the head of the Keyblade line, therefore she's the key to her world..." Yen Sid said.

"Still doesn't explain everything...wait her last name's Keyblade?" Sora asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"Makers of the many Keyblades, they only created the physical shape but the wielder changes it to their liking. They also created the many keychains that give the keyblades special abilities," Yen Sid explained.

"Oh," they said probably realizing what he said.

"So, what do we have to so in this situation?" Sora asked.

"You guys are going to take her back and lock the world," Yen Sid said. Fear pierced through Mylo like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"No, you three are not taking her there, actually you're not taking anyone there," Mylo said with anger. The others then looked at him strange. "That place is a death trap, your not taking her there," Mylo continued.

"Why," Donald teased angering Mylo some more.

"Want to know why duck?" Mylo snapped at him. "Because she's my friend and I care about her. I don't want her going to that horrible place. Her family's been hard on her all her life," Mylo said and looked at each and every person in the room. "She's tried to escape from that place for as long as I could remember, I know that if you told her that she was the key, she'll probably freak out and do something..." he said realizing that he just made a big mistake. Yen Sid asked him to tell Laya about the key situation. It was just, she looked more happier, probably knowing that she wasn't where her family was. "I know Laya, she won't let you take her, she'll probably ask you guys to leave the world alone and everyone on it. She won't let you take her, and neither am I," Mylo said with a growl. He then extended his arms as if they were going to pass them.

Sora looked like he was going to say something but the door behind Mylo swings open. Mylo turns around to see a girl with black and blue tip hair with a pair of black, blue tipped cat ears drawn back. It's Laya, and she's scared of something because her ears and expression says so. She's also crying.

"They're coming for me..." she said having locked eyes with Mylo, maybe she's in deep shock that she doesn't realize the other people in the room.

"Who's coming?" Mylo asked.

"The heartless, and worse of all..." Laya said and she started to cry more, "my family!" She then flung herself towards Mylo wrapping her arms around his neck, buried her face in his neck and started to cry even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Key

I started to cry in Mylo's arms. I can't believe this, they're after me, and after going here, I was actually relieved, for the first time in my life I felt safe knowing they won't get me.

"Laya calm down, " Mylo said reassuring me to calm down. He then started to pat my head. "How did you figure out that they're coming for you?" Mylo asked. I kept crying still trying to find the words to describe my vision. I figured since I was marked as the head that I'm going to gain new abilities, both spiritual and physical. I guess the whole "you will see the past and future in your dreams" power came faster than the rest.

"I had a vision that Tyson had a hold of my bow and used a tracking spell on it. At the end of the vision it had Tyson, gramps and someone else left the world through a portal, from what I learned from the last vision I only have maybe an hour or two to do something," I sniffled still holding onto him. He then started to pat me on my head. Only until now I noticed that he was holding me by my waist and back and I'm pretty much plastered close to his body. I'm also a little bit off the floor, dang it he's still a little taller.

"Laya it's ok, it's all probably a dream..." Mylo said in a kind tone, probably trying to calm me down. All of a sudden I hear a bang behind me, maybe the door behind me is open.

"Master Yen Sid, I just had a vision that intruders are on their way to obtain the key," I hear a voice from behind me, sounds familiar, it's Salycia! "Oh hey Laya, Mylo..." Salycia continued.

"Thank you for the warning Salicia, but I think Laya beat you to it," Yen Sid said. For some reason I was still crying because the tears kept on falling down and onto Mylo's shirt.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear another voice in the room that also seems familiar. I open my eyes, yeah for a while I didn't notice that they were closed. Behind Mylo was a desk with Yen Sid behind it, a white duck in blue, and a black dog in green, I can't pinpoint details because my vision is blurry. I then look to the side and I see...Roxas. I quickly unwrapped my arms, ducked and moved from Mylo's grasp. Walked around him, called my Keyblade and I grabbed the top of Roxas's shirt, pinned him to the wall and pointed the tip of the blade at his throat. Damn I'm fast, no one probably saw me move.

"Why are you here Roxas?" I asked in a growl.

"What is it with people mistaking me for this Roxas dude?" He said out of frustration. I then look at him weird, my vision then starts to clear up. I think I made a mistake, this dude has the piercing light blue eyes but he has dark brown hair. Wait this is the kid that I ran into in the hallway.

"You're the kid in the hallway..." I said letting go of my grip on him. I then heard multiple people in the room let out a deep breath, I think they thought that I was really going to kill them. Embarrassed I walked back to Mylo and grabbed his hand. My Keyblade disappeared and everyone had their eyes on my.

"Yes, thank god you remember, I thought you were going to kill me!" The kid said. "Do you remember my name, you ran away in a hurry..." He said. I shook my head knowing I turned a shade or two red. "My name's Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," Sora said pointing to the duck then the dog. Donald just stared at me while Goofy waved at me with, a goofy smile.

"Since we finished our greeting we have a more urgent matter on hand," Salycia said walking around us with an armful of scrolls. She puts them on the desk and placed her hands on the desk and looked at Yen Sid closer. Salycia looks different, she's wearing a white dress that seems to fit to her slender body. She seems to be fit, maybe a four pack? "We have to get the key out of here, she is in danger if she stays," Salycia said.

"Why do you say that?" Yen Sid said playing dumb. What are they talking about?

"I've been looking through these scrolls so I could fix the ward surrounding this island, but since we portaled here it's been disintegrating at an alarming rate. I don't think that we could secure her safety here," she said.

"Mylo what is Salycia talking about?" I asked for some reason he flinched when I asked him. He then looks over to me and there seemed to a mixture of fear and guilt.

"Yen Sid, we cannot protect the key here, she has to leave as soon as possible so she and her world won't disappear like the other worlds!" Salycia yelled bringing my attention back to them. What is she talking about?

"Um excuse," I said raising my voice and everyone looks at me again. "Well what are you guys talking about, what is this 'key'?" I asked and then they looked at Mylo next to me.

"So I guess you didn't tell her yet, well I'll let you explain Mylo," Yen Sid said and Mylo looks over at me and then to Yen Sid and then back to me, he looks scared. He then faces towards me and grabs my shoulders like if I were going to run away... I'm starting to get scared.

"Laya," he said trying to stay calm. I know he's not close to calm, I could hear his heartbeat beat really fast. That and his pupils dilated. Wow, my senses are getting sharper. These powers are actually pretty cool.

"Yeah?" I said with a hint of confusion. I do not understand what they are talking about.

"Your... Your the key to our world," he said looking deep into my eyes. His look might be calm and collected but his eyes tell a different story, they seem sad and guilty. I felt my eyes widened, what, I'm the key...to my world.

"No," I said looking at him while shaking my head, "I can't be, I'm a total screw-up, how can I be the key to that horrible place, you guys are wrong, " I said still looking at Mylo, how can this be?

"No Laya you have to understand," Mylo said shaking me a bit, I must look fazed out.

"No, I must have a fever and I'm hallucinating, what ever you guys say I'm never going back there," I said and ducked, I got out of Mylo's grasp and ran out of the open door and down the hallway. I raised my hand to my forehead, no fever. No this all can't be true! It just can't!

"Laya!" I hear a voice from behind me, it sounds a bit dark, but familiar for some reason. I turned around and I see a person in the hallway, he has silver hair and dark golden eyes. Is this Riku? No he seems different.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm Ansem, I'm here to help you, I know about your problems," he said and I just noticed that he was right in front of me. I flinched a bit and he looks at me carefully.

"What problems? I don't have any," I said lying, I do have a few, but I don't trust this Ansem yet.

"Well Laya, we both know that's a lie, I know your troubles on being a key for your world," he said and started to walk around me carefully, inspecting each and every detail about me. My mind said to run away but my body stayed still. He took a piece of my hair and let it go very slowly, making chills go down my spine very fast.

"How do you know?" I asked in partial horror.

"I know many things about you, like for example, your part demon..." He said and stood right in front of me looking into my eyes I tried to not keep eye contact but he then reached out with his thumb and index finger and tilted my chin up so then I was looking straight into his dark golden eyes.

"I don't understand how you know, I barely understand it," I said and he brought up his other hand so he could put a finger up to his lips. He then let his grip on my chin and stood back to look at me.

"Shhh, try not to say anything, I'll make you a deal. I can make it so then your connection with your world as a key is severed," he said and my eyes widened. I was about to open my mouth to say something but he shook his head. "Like I said don't say anything, you want to not be a key, and I'll help you, will you agree?" He said.

"At what cost, nothing comes free," I said looking at him. He doesn't want to help me for nothing, he wants something from me.

"I want your heart..." He said in a soft voice that was like water freezing into ice sheets very slowly. Shivers went down my whole entire body, no, he's not taking my heart. I felt adrenaline pump throughout my body and I felt a rush of fear following it. "So what do you say, deal?" He said and held out his hand. My hand very slowly started to move. Oh no. I look down a bit and I noticed that there were black stuff at my feet.

"What did you do to me?" I asked glaring at him. My hand then went to my side again.

"Nothing really," he said and gets cut off.

"Laya!" I hear Mylo from a ways away.

"Mylo!" I yelled again. Ansem looks at me in anger. I then felt something wrap around my body all the way up until it reached my mouth. It wraps around it and I couldn't speak.

"I am going to take your heart, even if I have to force it out... Laya Keyblade look one last time at the person who took you heart," Ansem said and my eyes widened.

"Ansem let her go," I hear another voice, Sora! I then felt the things around me tighten and constrict. It then started to hurt my back. I wanted to yell in pain but I couldn't.

"Sora," Ansem hissed and turned around. He also moved to the side so now I could see Mylo and Sora running towards us, they both had weapons in their hands. My eyes widened and I tried to break from the black stuff's grip, but when I try to move it tightens a little more. I felt it scratch into my skin very slowly and painfully. They were finally close and Ansem looks at me. "We will meet again," he said and in a flash he was gone, the black stuff were still there and they began to constrict even more. My eyes widened in pain. I tightened my hands into fists trying to not scream. My body fell to the floor and Mylo drops down to my side, his sword by his side.

He then grabbed the rope like stuff and ripped them like they were nothing. I screamed out from the pain and at the same time the relief of the black rope stuff off of me. Mylo wrapped his arms around me and I clenched my teeth trying to not scream anymore. His arms around me calmed me down a bit but the pain was so much.

"Dude she's bleeding," Sora said from behind me. Mylo carefully unwraps his arms but I grabbed his shirt in pain, it's not going away!

"Laya calm down,ok?" Mylo said trying to calm me down, if only he knew! " I need to check you back..." He said and I for some reason shook my head. He puts his hand on top of my head and started to whisper something in a weird language, I can't really tell. Slowly, whatever he was doing started to go away, I un clench my teeth and then slowly my hands. I feel all numb and dizzy now.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Sora asked from behind me. My head feels heavy and I laid it against his chest.

"Well as you can see she was experiencing pain, so I basically locked it up in a 'force field' but those things are doing something to her body so we have to get her to Salycia so she can help her," Mylo explained. Oh so that's what he was doing. Mylo then graben my shoulders and pushed me back a bit. He was then looking straight into my eyes, "you feel ok to walk?" He asked me.

"I really don't know, I just feel all dizzy..." I then felt a shiver go down my spine, it feels cold. Mylo noticed it and before I knew it I was in the air. He then started to run the other way leaving Sora behind. I looked up at him and he started to look fuzzy. My eyes started to droop and Mylo looks down on me.

"Laya, whatever you do, don't fall asleep," Mylo said and I shook my head trying to keep it clear. "Ok, if you start to feel any pain tell me," I then nodded my head a bit in answer. A little while later Mylo yells something, "Salycia!" I then look ahead of me to see Salycia flipping around. She then looks at me and her eyes widened, she then started to run towards us.

"What happened to her Mylo?" She asked. Mylo stopped running to talk to her. My eyes started to droop again so I shook my head.

"There was this weird dude that was with Laya and she was covered in this weird black rope stuff. When the dude disappear I ran to go and I rip them apart and then she started to scream. So it was doing something to her, then Sora noticed her back was bleeding but Laya was clenching my shirt so I had to do something!" He said in a rush and took a deep breath, Salycia raised her hand.

"I think I understand now..." She said and, looked at me carefully. "Mylo come and follow me," Salycia said and ran down the hall, Mylo followed and then the tingle in my back came back again, but it started to hurt a little bit. I just clenched my teeth to not scream, Mylo looked at me and started to run faster and then he reached up to Salycia. "In here," she said standing next to an open door. Mylo walks in it and there was a bed in the room and many cabinets. He placed me gently on the bed. The pain in my back continued to grow.

"Salycia, the spell is wearing off," Mylo said and stepped back. Salycia came over and check my temperature, heartbeat, and many other things, my mind going fuzzy so I can't tell.

"Help me sit her up," she said and they helped me sit up. Pain shot down my spine and into my legs. I clenched my teeth and scrunched my toes trying not to scream but only a whimper escaped my lips. "Oh, my god," Salycia said slowly and in shock.

"Told you she was bleeding," Sora said walking in, " oh, you don't look so good."

"Good detective work Sherlock," I said with a hint of dark in my voice. It was supposed to be sarcastic but nope.

"Sora, get me my kit right next to you," Salycia said and Sora looked and grabbed a bag from right next to him and gave it to Salycia. "Good now leave the room," she said and he looks at her.

"But I want to help," he said looking at us.

"Do you want to see a half naked girl and get punched in the face badly by Mylo, no, so get out!" She said with a growl, Sora then walked out the door and closed it right behind him. "Laya I'm a doctor so I won't say anything or do anything if you're worried..." She said and I cut her off.

"You're a doctor so just help me," I said in a growl.

"Ok, now Mylo, help me clean the blood," she said right behind me. They started to clean the blood and it actually felt like a cooling sensation that helped fight the pain.

"Laya, we can't get to all the blood, so we need to take your shirt off, want Mylo to leave..." Right now the connection to my brain and mouth doesn't have a "shut up", "don't say that", and the "oh my god what did I just say" filter, normally only one would only be malfunctioning, but in this case all of them are.

"It's fine, he'll probably see me naked later," I said and then realized what I said. For a few seconds I forgot my pain and I knew I was blushing. I knew he was blushing also because in the little time I knew Salycia, only a few hours, that she loves to tease, like back at the weird white rooms place.

"Ok, so Mylo, you know Laya she's in pain so she can't take her shirt off so..." She said and Mylo walked into my view.

"Sorry," Mylo said in a whisper that I only could hear. I don't hurt that much so I want to tease him a bit.

He knows how to read lips so I mouthed, "what you sorry about, it's not like you think about it..." I said and he started to blush even more. The pain then sharply came back and that was it for funny Laya. I clenched my teeth and he noticed. He then took my shirt off and I closed my eyes. Bad move, I felt myself rock and I felt someone's hands cupping my face.

"Laya open your eyes," I hear Mylo say aloud. I opened them and I could see Mylo right in front of me, looking at me with worried eyes. "You ok?" He said and I shook my head.

"Ok Mylo help me finish cleaning the blood," Salycia said and they started to clean them.

"There's also cuts on her sides," Mylo said.

"Then go clean them!" Salycia said and Mylo walked around to start cleaning the cuts on my sides. When they were finished Salycia threw Mylo a roll of bandages. "When I put the hydrogen peroxide on her cuts cover them with the bandages, so have a safe hold on her to keep her still," Salycia said and grabs my shoulder while Mylo grabs the other. "Laya, just keep calm ok, it'll burn so if you need to yell..." She said and I cut her off.

"Just do it already!" I yelled. She gently poured the substance on my cuts because they started to burn. I took her advice and screamed. I then felt Mylo wrap the bandages over them and they made their way around until they were done. Mylo finished tying the bandages and he went over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Here we're almost the same height now.

"It's ok Laya," Mylo said softly in my ear. I nodded my head.

"You guys stay here, I need to go tell Yen Sid something," Salycia said and left the room. I then nuzzled my head by Mylo's neck and took in his smell, it's been awhile since I was this close to him. My ears were down so he could nuzzle his face into my hair. He then started to brush it with his other hand. He held me tight, but not so tight that it would hurt my back. I just wanted to stay like this for a long time. Then someone opened the door. My senses are back and my head is cleared so I knew who it was, Sora.

"Get out of here Sora," both me and Mylo said. The door then closed. I then smile and we both started to laugh.

"That was hilarious!" I said and we unwrapped our arms to look at each other. He was smiling and we did a high five. We then hear a knock at the door. "What is it Sora!" I yelled getting frustrated, he sure is dense and doesn't have that much common sense.

"I don't want to ruin your moment but they're here..." He said and shivers went down my spine. Oh no. Mylo went to one of the cabinets and took out a shirt. He gave it to me and I carefully put it on.

"We'll have to ask the fairies about the spell to fix this," he said holding up my shirt. I nodded my head. He then helped me get down and off the bed and it didn't hurt, maybe the pain was from the cuts. We the walk out the door and Sora was standing there.

"Are they really here?" I asked and he nodded my head. I wanted to see if I could run so I jumped from one foot to another, it feels pretty fine, maybe the cuts are healing. I can heal myself if the cuts were bloody or dirty, since its neither I'm healing. Both of them looked at me funny. "Well lets get going," I said and Sora raises his eyebrows. "You see these?" I said twitching my ears,"they help me so I'm like a superhuman cat..." I said and he mouthed the word, oh. I then look over to Mylo, "which way to the fairies?" He then pointed right. "We'll then let's go so we could quickly leave..." I said and started to run. They started to run and they caught up with me.

"Dang you two are fast," Sora said and I started to laugh. I then remember out of the blue about Mylo's bloodline.

"Well you have to be when you're the next alpha," Mylo said hinting about it.

"Alpha of what?" Sora asked. Mylo looks at me like if I were to tell him to shift or not.

"Your choice man," I said and he then shifts into a wolf and runs faster.

"Whoa!" Sora said and Mylo shifted back into a human with a flash backflip, and yes, his clothes are still on. "That's cool, so could you shift into a bird?" Sora asked. Mylo and I just looked at him weird, we stopped and I was going to answer him that Mylo could only shift into a wolf.

"No," we both said. "Only a wolf," we continued. I look at Mylo and he looked at me, we narrowed our eyes. "Jinx you owe me a coke," we both said again. We narrowed our eyes and we all got quiet. I then thought of something weird that I doubt he would say also, but I really hope he'll do it. "Wanna go on a date later?" We both said. We both got beat red, I slightly smiled at the thought that we both wanted to ask that.

"Awww, well isn't that sweet, well sorry for bringing you two back to reality but remember, Laya's family and mystery man are coming up," Sora said and our eyes widen, oh yeah! We then continue to run and I barely noticed that the shirt is too big for me. We continued to run until we reached a familiar door, Yen Sid's room, I stand there and pondered, what should we say?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Truth

We barge in to Salycia and Yen Sid arguing.

"Yen Sid, she's in no condition to move!" Salycia yelled.

"Umm...you guys they're here," Sora said and they looked at us. Salycia's mouth dropped.

"How are you up?" Salycia asked.

"I'm like a superhuman with cat abilities, see these," I said twitching my ears. "They're a curse and well I might have told you that a long while ago but if my cuts are clean completely I heal super fast..." I said. Yen Sid looks at me weird.

"Laya Keyblade, what in the hell is the cat ear curse?" Yen Sid asked, what he doesn't know?

"It was a curse that was laid upon me at birth, what you didn't know?" I said looking at him. I tilted my head trying to understand his confusion.

"Laya, I don't know who told you that but they are very wrong," Yen Sid said and I look at him weird. "What you have isn't a curse, what you have is a gift, your a magical lycanthrope," he said and I got even more confused. "A magical lycanthrope is basically a person who was born a human, has ears of a wolf, and has a large amount of natural magic. Normal magicians have a small surplus of this energy and would need magical amulets; usually stored in their wands, staffs, or in some cases for the Keyblade weirder, the key chains attached to their weapon. The magical amulets only amplifies the energy so the user could do complex or very strong spells, sometimes only easy simple spells. Some magical users undergo training to higher the magical energy storage and use, like I Donald, and Salycia, but in our case it really didn't take that long to get our magic very strong. Then there are some cases like Sora, he gains his magic from the Keyblade and the chain. I know it's maybe hard to understand but there's more, but any questions?" Yen Sid said and we all looked at him.

"Ok so what's the difference between a magical lycanthrope and a regular one?" Mylo asked.

"A magical lycanthrope is very similar to a regular one, they both could harness and use magic but a magical lycanthrope is born with a large amount while a regular one isn't. Another difference are the ears. The ears show that only very few people are magical lycanthropes. Magical lycanthropes are rare to come by, and usually are gifted by certain magical elements like water or fire, and on extremely rare cases they could harness all the elements, but it's a bit complicated, they could be gifted by the light or the darkness. Like in Laya's case, she's gifted with all the elements, but was given by the darkness..." Yen Sid said and I stopped him.

"I'm not a demon, I'm not dark! I knew this was all a bunch of nonsense," I said speaking my mind I was about to turn and walk away but he interrupted me.

"Wait, I wasn't finished," he said and I stayed put, "yes you were given powers by the dark, but remember Xyla, she said you were half demon..." He said. Oh, yeah I forgot about that, "I haven't seen a case like this before now on where a magical lycanthrope, gifted by all the elements, would be half-light and half darkness, it is truly mysterious," he said and looks at me.

"So how about the mini powers I got from it like stealth, heightened senses and stuff like that?" I asked.

"It's all part of you and your magic," he said and I look at him weird still, I can't believe a word he's saying.

"So how come my parents said it was a cat ear curse?" I asked.

"That's a long story, your parents wanted another child but couldn't give birth to one because of a tragic accident. Desperate your mother went to a witch. This was no ordinary witch, this one was a demon in disguise. Your mother asked for a child and the demon talked about a consequence, the child would be born as a half demon. Your mother agreed and was given a child of her's and your father's bloodline. You were indeed born as a demon, which explains your blue tipped hair. But also was born half-light, which explains your wolf ears. Your mother made the mistake of telling your grandfather. He twisted the truth and congured lies and said you were cursed horribly by the cat ear curse. Because you were a Keyblade society played a horrible part in your life, explaining your childhood." I looked at the floor now knowing and understanding the truth about my past, so they were just lied to. This gives me a new understanding towards my parents. Not gramps though, I still hate his guts, he was the one who ruined my life. Yen Sid continued on so I looked up.

"I haven't explaind this yet but since you were a lycanthrope, even though your magical power you were attracted to your kind, whether it was wolf or lycanthrope. That explains why the wolves helped you and took care of you like their own, and also about your feelings towards Mylo." He said and everyone in the room, except me and Mylo stared at us with cheesy looks.

"I know it's going to be horrible to ask but is it the reason...why we are..." Mylo said and paused growing a few shades red. "Why we love each other?" He continued growing even more redder.

"No, that was all on your own, the lycanthrope just made you attracted as friends or a pack, like me and Laya. I don't love her but I'm attracted to her because she's like part of my pack, weird I know, but the love between you two are all you guys," Salycia spoke widening her cheesy smile. Mylo calmed down a bit but was still several shades red, maybe because of embarrassment.

"Also, that's why when Mylo died half his heart stayed with his body and the other half went into Laya," Yen Sid added. My eyes widened and this is a lot to take in.

"So, big question, why did no one want to teach me magic except my grams and Neal?" I asked aloud.

"Since most of your family thought you were cursed they feared that if you learned magic you would use it to turn against them," Yen Sid said.

"Ok so then why was it so tiring to use a water spell while I was fighting Roxas?" I asked.

"You and your magical energy were still getting used to fighting with a magical amplifier like the Keyblade's keychain," he said, oh that explains that...

"Oh, all this information is a lot to take in, is that basically everything about my life?" I asked, Yen Sid nodded his head. All of a sudden Salycia's eyes widened, she held her stomach and slid to the floor. We all look at her in alarm, Yen Sid tried to stand up to look and she what happened, but once he got to the side of his desk he collapsed to the floor. Sora rushed to Yen Sid while we went to Salycia. I started to hear a ringing in my head that was growing louder and louder. I fell to the floor also, I held my head with my hands and brought my knees closer to myself.

"Salycia's unconscious!" Mylo yelled. I could still hear him above the ringing.

"Same here, what's happening?" Sora asked aloud. Mylo turns around and see's me and flips out.

"Laya what's wrong?" Mylo asked and somehow got closer to me. He had his hands on my shoulders. Images began to appear in my head slowly, gramps, Tyson, and...

"Hey earth to Laya," I hear a second voice say. It's Sora. I then see a hand flash in front of my face. Mylo then swats the hand away and now I'm looking into his dark hazel eyes, and right next to him was Sora's striking light blue eyes. Both of them were staring at me. Another flash of images showed gramps, Tyson, and him... Ansem, climbing a series of stairs with what looks like an army of heartless behind them. I was then pulled back to both Sora and Mylo staring at me. My ears started to twitch and I noticed that Sora was poking at them. My eyes widen and I could feel my heart beat faster.

He's here, what if he wants to try and take my heart again. Sora was still poking at my ears and Mylo noticed that my eyes widened because he takes his arm and shoves Sora to the side.

"Hey what was that for…" Sora started to say until Mylo hushed him.

"Laya I know your listening to me, what is wrong?" Mylo asked. I tried to find the words to explain what I just saw.

"There…there…there here…" I shuddered in shock.

"Who's here?" Mylo asked.

"Gramps…Tyson…and…" I said and I heard a bang that made me flinch. Mylo didn't seem to notice it so it was probably another vision.

"And who?" Mylo asked. Sora then started to come into view and he was sitting right next to Mylo.

"Ansem," I mouthed not able to say the words aloud.

"Who?" Sora asked noticing that I moved my lips.

"Shut up Sora!" Mylo said and he got quiet. "Who is it Laya, we need to know who it is," Mylo said looking straight at me. I felt tears threatening my eyes; I felt a few go down.

"Ansem," I said in a whisper that both of them could hear.

"Do you know what he wants and why he's coming here?" Mylo asked.

"He's coming… for me, he wants my heart…" I said and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Mylo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled my face near his neck and continued to cry.

"Sora, look for your buddies and the fairies, bring them here…" Mylo said and I could head Sora running out of the room and I hear a door shut. Mylo started to brush my hair trying to calm me down. "I won't let him take your heart…" he said in a soothing voice by my ear. His breath tickled the fur on my ears. Yes my ears have fur and I have hair, it's complicated. I then started to hear a voice in my head.

"Laya, are you there?" the voice said. Who's that. "It's Tyson, I know it'll be weird but I'm not with them, I learned the truth about your birth and I'm so sorry, gramps pulled me in. We just past the first defenses, and we'll be there in almost an hour, I still have more so can you trust me" I hear Tyson say, Tyson. I immediately stopped crying. I pull myself away from Mylo.

"You ok Laya?" Mylo asked and I hushed him.

"Tyson's trying to talk to me," I said aloud. How did you get into my head? Mylo looks at me weird and I went to talk to Tyson in my head, wow that sounds weird. "I trust you Tyson, so what's happening? I got all what you said but what am I supposed to do?" I asked him in my head.

"Oh thank god, I didn't think you would trust me. Anyways how many people are there?" he asked.

"I think 10 people," I thought. "Sora went to go check on five but a friend of mine and Yen Sid are out cold. What did you guys do to them?" I asked.

"Well while we broke through the barrier it probably messed with them because of the shock, and maybe all the other magic users in the tower…wait why are you still ok?" he said and I gave myself and mental head smack, this idiot!

"I am a magical lycanthrope don't ask. So what's this spell that'll help block you guys?" I asked him.

"It should be a barrier spell, and try to find the easiest most effective one you could do ok little sis, don't tire yourself out, got to go, bye…" Tyson said and like a phone I guess he hung up.

"So you're talking to Tyson?" Mylo asked.

"Yes, now help me look for a barrier spell," I said and he looks at me.

"How strong do you need the barrier?" Mylo asked.

"Enough to hold them back, they got through the first barrier, that's why they passed out," I said gesturing to Yen Sid and Salycia. "If we don't do anything they'll be here in an hour," I said and the door opens.

"Donald's passed out but the rest are fine," Sora said out of breath.

"Are they in a big room?" I asked aloud. He nods his head slowly.

"Help me take them there, oh is it also a library?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Sora asked.

"Wild guess, help me," I said and I stood up and grabbed Yen Sid's arm. "Mylo you take Salycia," I said and he went and picked her up like she didn't weigh anything. By now Sora was taking Yen Sid's other arm and showed us the way out and to the library.

"So what's up, you recovered fast," Sora said and I look at him.

"Well we got to group up and find a barrier spell to keep my grams, my bro, Ansem and this army of heartless back…" I said and Sora's eyes widened and we accidentally dropped Yen Sid.

"Good going you guys, flip him over and just drag him I think it's the next room," Mylo said and continued to walk. We did what he said and dragged him carefully to the library. Hey Yen Sid's big! It's hard to carry him alone. We finally got through the door and Mylo was laying Salycia in a chair by a table. He then walked over to us and helped pick Yen Sid up so we could put him in a chair. We did that and I take a quick look around, so many books, and Sora was right the room is big, soon Goofy comes walking up. Behind him were three fairies, one in a red dress, a blue dress and a green dress.

"Well, who's up to do a barrier spell?" I asked clapping my hands together.

"Sure in a bit but what happened to your shirt?" the fairy in blue asked.

"It ripped," I said and Mylo threw it to me. I then walked up to them and handed it to them. The three of them pulled out wands and a flick and a swish the shirt flashed and the shirt was back to normal.

"How come you guys didn't argue about the color, but for this you did?" Sora yelled from behind us.

"Because black looks good on Laya, you were a different story…" the one in the red dress said.

"Thank you, so what are your names?" I asked and they looked at me.

"I'm Flora," the red dressed fairy said.

"I'm Fauna," the green fairy said.

"And I'm Meriwether," the blue fairy said and held out the shirt.

"Thank you," I said and took the shirt from them.

"Now it shouldn't get ruined again or ever," Fauna said, "We enchanted it," she whispering the last part.

"Thanks, so like I said who wants to do a barrier spell?" I asked and the room grew quiet.


End file.
